The Pirates Life
by zem107
Summary: Eiji tries to become a pirate, gunning to be one of the best. But there are plenty of challenges he must overcome to achieve of his goal of destroying the World Government!


** I do not own One Piece**

**Please be aware that story will focus on my original characters. It will follow their adventures as pirates. So if you don't like reading stories like these, then this is just a fair warning for all of you.**

**-zem107-**

"Psst, kid."

"Psst, wake up."

Eiji blinked his eyes open, but everything was blurry to him. He put his hands to eyes to rub the sleep out of them, but found that he couldn't. He had to wait a few seconds for his vision to adjust, but found that even that didn't help much. The place he was in was much too dark and cramped for him to see anything.

But he was finally able to make out that he was in some type of jail on 3 sides by wooden walls and in the front by iron bars. He even saw that he was being restricted by sea stone handcuffs.

"Hey, you up kid?" came an extremely quiet whisper.

Eiji looked through the iron grates, and was able to make out a jail cell directly across from him, holding a man about his age who had his face against the bars trying to get his attention.

"What's going on," asked Eiji, a little dazed.

"Shhhh! Whisper," said the man indicating with his fingers to be shut up. Eiji saw that he, too, was wearing sea stone handcuffs, "otherwise the guard will hear you."

Eiji put his face to the bars and looked down the narrow hallway, only to that one led to a dead end, and the other to a door that was ebing guarded by a sleeping marine. Eiji nodded his head in understanding.

The man relaxed, "Good. Now look there, right in front of you."

Eiji looked down, and saw that just in front of his cell was a ring of keys.

"The dumbass marine didn't secure it properly and fell towards you when a wave hit the ship."

"Ship?" Eiji asked.

The man nodded, "We're prisoners on a marine ship. Now quickly, grab the keys before he wakes up. Maybe we can get out these handcuffs."

Eiji nodded, and began reaching out as far could. The handcuffs prevented too much movement as the collided with the iron bars and stopped his hands a mere centimeter from the keys. Eiji struggled and struggled, reaching out as far as he could to get the key.

After several failed attempts, the man sighed and sat at the back of his cell, giving up hope on freedom. But to their luck another rogue wave hit the shipmaking the keys slide right into Eiji's hands. Both Eiji and the man were ecstatic as soon as Eiji got a hold of the keys until they both realized the wave had unfortunately awoken the guarding marine as well.

Eiji quickly withdrew his hands before the marine noticed what they were doing. Thankfully, he managed to snag the keys just in time. The awaken marine quickly scrambled to his feet, but when he realized that it was nothing but a wave, he quickly settled back into his chair. However, this time he didn't go to sleep and instead brought out a book.

Eiji inwardly groaned. Eiji looked down at the keys an back to the marine guard. He silently shuffled himself to the back of his cell and unlocked his handcuffs as stealthily as he could. The second the he heard a click that signified release, he flinched. Hoping that the guard didn't hear him, he peered around the corner of his cell and saw the marine was still reading his book, in a quite comfortable manner.

Eiji exhaled the breath that he didn't remember holding. He looked across to the man in the other cell who nodded at him in understanding. Eiji continuously watched the marine guard at when he saw his moment, flicked his wrist and tossed the ring of keys to the man who noiselessly caught them.

However, the keys made a jingling sound as they flew through the air; a sound that caught the marine's attention. The marine guard put down his book and made his over to the man's cell.

"What the hell was that, Agito?" the marine interrogated, "Hope we're not trying to start anything funny, are you?"

The man, Agito, shook his head with a huge grin on his face. The marine wasn't quite sure what to make of the grin, but didn't have time to anyways.

Eiji had seen his chance to escape, and had taken. Eiji stood and brought hand back behind his head. He flattened his hand so that his palm was facing the bars.

"**Push-Push: Forward**"

Eiji slammed his palms on the iron bars, which quickly flew off their hinges and slammed into the marine, instantly knocking him unconscious.

Agito laughed as Eiji walked out of his cell. Agito freed himself as well, but rather than find the key to his cell, just broke apart the iron bars with pure force.

"Nice job," complimented Agito with a creepy grin on his face. Agito was short, and had flat purplish-black hair that reached down his shoulders, but that could've just been the lighting, or lack thereof. Now that Eiji thought about it, Agito actually looked a bit younger than him, maybe about 15.

"Thanks," nodded Eiji, "Now how the hell do we get off this boat?"

Agito shrugged, "Beats me. Maybe we can take a life boat, or we could, y'know, hijack the boat."

Eiji shrugged.

"Hey wait, if you guys are breaking out, can you at least help me also." Eiji and Agito turned towards the back of the narrow hallway, where the voice came from.

Agito walked over to the back and peered into the last cell on the right. Eiji walked over and looked in also. There sat a girl about a year older than himself, wearing a marine uniform. She had black hair, like Agito. And there was nothing outstanding about her. She was not wearing sea stone handcuffs. Instead she had normal handcuffs on her. Eiji assumed that she was not a Devil Fruit user.

The girl smiled awkwardly at them, most likely attempting to get on their good side, "Mind helping a girl out."

"You a marine?" Agito asked suspisciously.

The girl frantically shook her head, "Not anymore. I was kicked out for healing a pirate when I didn't have orders to."

"So, ex-marine?" Eiji offered, his arms crossed. He wasn't very convinced either. But then a questions struck him, "Wait a minute, why were we in jail cells?"

Agito didn't look up at him when he answered, "I'm a pirate from South Blue who was captured in his first week on the Grand Line by a bounty hunter. I don't know why you were picked up, but from what I heard from the marines is that you were in a dinghy flying a jolly roger. So they blew you out of the water."

"Oh," replied Eiji, "Wait, you were captured by a bounty hunter? You must've had a high bounty to be targeted in your first week on the Grand Line."

"Yeah," answered Agito, "I'm worth 45 million. I used to be the captian of the Tiburon Pirates."

"Sweet," said Eiji, "You must've been strong. Wanna join my crew?"

Agito looked at him incredulously, "Are you crazy. I'm gonna return to my crew. And anyways, maybe we should focus on getting off this accursed death trap for a boat."

Aigto breathed out before deciding on what he wanted to do. He grabbed the metal bars of the cell the girl was in, and in the same way he freed himself, he bent them apart wide enough for the girl to step through.

The girl walked through where the handcuffs were taken off of her.

The girl thanked them and told them her name was Mira.

"Alright, now what?" Eiji asked.

Mira shrugged in response. And before Agito could give his, the door to the jail room unexpectedly opened and two marines walked in.

"-ah, he was literally flying." The conversation between the marines stopped immediately as they noticed the three escaped convicts and unconscious ally.

The two marines were out of that room in a jiffy yelling out to the marines to sound some type of alarm.

Agito shrugged, as if to say, "there's your answer."

Eiji nodded, "Then we fight our way off of this boat."

The three cautiously walked out of the room, with Agito in the lead and were assualted by a plethora of marines. Agito had no trouble knocking them aside, however and didn't let a single marine passed him unscathed. Agito led the way, continuously punching and slapping marines left and right until they finally made it to the deck of the ship. Contrary to what Eiji originally thought, the ship wasn't that big and in fact incredibly small. It was probably a ship built for speed.

A wave of salty air collided with the group of three as they made it to the surface. Not only that, but a small group of marines jumped them. Again these marines were casually knocked away by Agito, who had grown accustomed to it. But there was one more marine above ground that had yet to attack or be attacked. The captain

"When I found out the three of you broke out, I wasn't expecting you take down all my men." the captain stated more to himself than the three.

Mira shrieked when she saw the captain, "C-C-Captain Drefka!"

Drefka smiled at Mira condescendingly, "If it isn't cowardly little doctor who had a burst of courage at the wrong time."

"Hey buddy," Eiji said stepping forward, "Get out of our way."

Drefka snarled at Eiji, "Saying that to me. I think it is you who should get out of my way."

Eiji hung his head low, "Jeez, you don't get it do you. We're commandeering this ship. Hijacking it. It's ours now. Now why don't you and your men get off of it."

"You're the one hwo doesn't get it. It doesn't matter how strong you think you are. It doesn't even matter if you have the 'Scourge of the South' on your side," Drefka pointed to Agito, "You just don't know how strong I am. And if I'm stronger than the 'Scourge of the South', then I most definitely am stronger than you."

Eiji took offense to that. He was being insulted by the very man he was talking down to. He turned to Agito, "Agito, you don't mind if take this bastard, do you?"

"'Course not. He's all yours." Agito replied, plopping down where he sat. He patted the area next to him, telling Mira to sit also.

Eiji grinned maniacally at Drefka, "Come on, you said you're stronger than me. Prove it!"

Drefka rubbed his forehead, "Going up against me one on one is one of the dumbest things you can do. You're only making it easie-"

Drefka was cut off as Eiji swung his palm forward at him, "**Push-Push: Forward**"

Drefka sidestepped and launched a punch at Eiji, who pivoted out of the way and ehind Drefka. Eiji then launched another **Push-Push: Forward** at Drefka's back. Drefka, who had no tome to dodge the attack felt a small tugging as Eiji's palm made contact. Drefka was about to pass it off as nothing, since Eiji barely put any force into his attack, but was proven wrong as he was sent flying forward, crashing into the mast.

"Still think, I'm an easy opponent?" Eiji taunted.

Drefka picked himself up, "Of course. That attack just caught me off guard. Bring it!"

Drefka drew a sword and jumped forward at Eiji, who jumped sideways. Drefka landed on his feet and swung around. Eiji jumped backwards, but the sword managed to nick him in the shoulder.

Drefka smiled psychotically, "You've been poisoned."

Eiji's eyes widened as he looked at the cut on his right shoulder and cursed.

Eiji focused back on Drefka and jumped forward, now on the offensive. Drefka swung his shoulder, aiming to decapitate Eiji. Eiji ducked underneath it. Drefka seeing the incoming attack, ditched his sowrd and grabbed Eiji's hands by their wrists just before they came in contact with his chest. Eiji smirked and extending his pointer finger, and retracted his other finger into a fist, like a makeshift finger gun.

As his pointer fingers touched Drefka's torso, Eiji shouted, "**Push-Push: Pinpoint**"

Drefka felt that similar tug, but this time he wasn't pushed backwards and sent flying. No, this time, he felt as he had been shot in his chest twice. Drefka fell backwards, but quickly rolled to his feet. He glanced down to his chest and saw no blood. He sighed in relief that he wasn't actually shot. But his eyes hardened again when he relaized that pain was caused by this boy.

"What the heel was that?"

Eiji smirked, "Scared are you? Glad you finally realized I was no pushover. As I reward, I will explain to you my Devil Fruit. I ate the **Push-Push** fruit. Anything I touch I can push. My normal **Push-Push: Forward** will just normally push you ackwards, only with extreme force. My **Push-Push: Pinpoint **conentrates all that force into the tips of fingers and fires it out. Almost like a bullet."

Eiji grinned at Defka. Defka was insulted beyond words yb this boy's arrogance and resolved to kill him.

Defka rushed forward at Eiji, who jumped backwards. But Eiji wasn't Defka's target, the sword was. Defka then swung the sword ultiple times at Eiji, who dodged every single strike. But this was what Defka wanted. As Eiji was too busy dodging the sword, he wouldn't see the punch that Defka was about to throw.

Mira realized this and was about to call out to Eiji, but her mouth was covered by Agito. She looked at Agito, confused, but Agito only shook his head at her.

Defka's plan worked out just as he'd hoped. Eiji doged the sword once again, but he had all focus concentrated the sword, so he didn't notice when Defka threw a punch with his free hand. The punch collided with Eiji's face and was hard enough to knock his brain around. Eiji fell to the ground and Defka brought his sword down on Eiji's chest, stabbing him thorugh. Defka then withdrew the sword and took a few steps backawards to admire his work.

But he wasn't epxecting Eiji to sti up. It wasn't right away, sitting up, and consequently, standing up took their toll on Eiji. It took a lot of effort for Eiji to stand and he did so in a groggy way. But once he did, he flashed a thumbs up at Defka, who didn't know what to make of it.

"Thanks man," Eiji said, "You just gave me an idea for a new attack."

And even stranger, Eiji whipped out a book and pen from his pants. The book was a small notebook with a title written on it marker and glitter, **Eiji's Awesome Book of Epic Techniques**.

Eiji smiled apologetically, "Sorry for the interruption, but I gotta write it down before I forget. But now I just gotta think of a name."

Then Eiji looked down at his book and began mouthing words to himself before his face lit up and he began writing something down. Eiji then smiled gratefully at Defka, "Thanks, again. By the way, I named it **Push-Push: Concussion** if you were interested. Huh?"

Defka was nowhere in sight. Eiji looked around him but he couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where the fuck did he go?" Eiji asked himself more than anyone else.

Agito groaned, "Hey dumbass, if he's not right, left, front, or behind, then where else could he be?"

Eiji scratched his head, "Um, down?"

"Plausible explanation, but not the right one," Agito returned.

Eiji shrugged, "I don't know."

"Look up, idiot," Agito said.

Eiji looked up but didn't see him there either. He was about to ask Agito again, when Drefka caught his attention. By falling on him. Drefka had been hiding in the crow's nest and dropped on Eiji when he wasn't expecting him.

Drefka stood up and grabbed Eiji's front collar He lifted him up to eye level before drawing his sword and stabbing Eiji through the chest.

Eiji coughed as the sword pierced his torso, with a few specks of blood flying from his mouth. But he smiled. Drefka was horrified. Not because he was scared. It was just that smiling was not the proper thing to do when being stabbed through. Screaming in pain, yes that would work. Sinisterly smiling, no that wouldn't work.

Drefka tried to pull away, but found that he was stuck. Eiji had a death grip on his arms. Eiji looked up, still smiling in his own way, "I must really thank you again. You've given me the perfect chance to test out my **Concussion**."

Eiji released his grip on Drefka's arms, ut before he was able to pull away, he slammed his hands on opposite sides of Drefka's head, so that his right hand was over Drefka's left ear and his left hand over Drefka's right ear.

"**Push-Push: Concussion!**" Eiji shouted. He simultaneously released pushing pressure from both hands and onto Drefka's head. For a while they remained motionless. Agito was actually interested in what had happened, and sit up form his lieing position. Mira was biting her nails in anticipation.

The motionlessness was broken when a drop of blood ran down Drefka's nose. Drefka dropped the sowrd, and Eiji along with it, and fell backwards. Eyes still open, he lied there.

Eiji fell into a sitting position from which he, painfully, removed the sword from his chest, and stood up triumphantly

"Wait, don't do that. Don't move around too much," Mira cried, "You've still got poison in you."

Agito drowned out Mira with his question, "What the hell was that?"

Eiji looked at the duo victoriously, "I KILLED HIM! I released enough force from both hands to knock his brain of it's stem. Haha! I was trying flattne his head like a pancake, but this is good, too!"

Eiji flashed one more victorious smile at the two before falling over backwards, unconscious. Mira hurried over to his side and called out for Agito to find a first-aid kit. Agito inwardly grinned as he walked through ship, looking for a first-aid kit and kicking about unconscious marines. Eiji was going to a make a good addition to his crew.

**-zem107-**

**So yeah. This is my new story.**

**I know its starting off weak, but I have this huge idea planned for the first part of the journey. The next few chapters are gonna be kinda like this one: having the entire story of conatained in a single chapter. I'll be doing that to introduce characters. But I will transition into my main story soon afterwards, and from there it shoudl get good. Hopefully.**

**But anyways, in case you were wondering, this takes place a couple of months after the Summit War. So some of the major characters of the actual One Piece series might appear, but that won't be for a long time.**

**Also, I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested, just PM me. **

**Ciaossu. **


End file.
